Let Me Be Your Friend
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: When Near finally meets L face to face for the first time, Near has emotions he can't even explain. I'm no good at summaries, sorry. This isn't a pairing fic.


Ok, I was watching Death Note and thought of this: Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, but I wish I did.

This isn't a pairing story (sorry LXNear fans XD)

Rated: K

A few years before L's death.

Near sat in his room, leaning on his window sill, looking out the window. It was night time, and mostly everyone was in bed. Near didn't have a roommate so he usually was able to do things he wanted, like stay up past curfew. Near sighed as he looked out at the star filled sky, then twirled some hair in between his fingers.

Suddenly some headlights appeared out on the road in front of Wammy's house. Near looked on as the car stopped outside the gate. The door opened and a man stepped out, his back was arched. He had black messy hair, and was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and jeans. Near watched as the man stood at the gate for a few seconds, before it opened up. Apparently Rodger new this person was coming . Near watched the man approach the building. Near then realized who it was. Near shot up and out of his room. His feet pattered against the wooden floor as he rushed down stairs. When he reached the main foyer, Rodger was standing there. Near rushed past Rodger and to the door. But as his hands grabbed the door knob, Rodger spoke. "Near? What are you doing up so late?" Rodger asked. "I couldn't sleep, and I saw him outside." Near said. Rodger knew who he was talking about. "You've never met him in person, how do you know it's him?" Rodger asked. "I just know." Near said, with a smile. Near then proceeded to open the door. He looked out and saw him, halfway up the sidewalk. Near then ran towards him, his white hair shaking with each step. Near got right in front of him, then threw his arms around his waist, hugging him. "L…." Near whispered. L hesitated. "I'm not good with kids…or affections." L said, smiling. Near squeezed tighter. "It's nice to finally meet you Near." L said, ruffling his white hair. "And it's nice to meet you too L." Near said, pulling away from him. Before anything else was said, Near grabbed L's hand and led him to the door. L followed quietly, sticking his other hand in his pocket.

"Ah, L. It's so nice to see you again." Rodger said with a smile. "Thank you Rodger." L said, standing next to Near. Near was still holding L's hand as the two talked. "So what brings you here so late? When you called and told me you were coming here, I was already heading to bed." Rodger said. "Well, I happened to be here on a case, and since my cases will be taking me all day, I decided to come tonight, and see how you all are doing." L said, lightly squeezing Nears hand. "Also I have never met any of these kids in person, only through computer. So a nice visit seemed like a good idea." L finished. "Hm, well coming at midnight on short notice only lets you meet Near." Rodger said. "Yes about Near….." L said. "Rodger Remember what I talked to you about on the phone?" L said. Rodger nodded then led L and Near to his office. L went inside and sat on a chair, holding his knees. Near sat on a chair besides him holding a knee to his chest. "Take as long as you want." Rodger said, leaving and closing the door behind him. Near gave L a questioning look. L smiled. "Near, I always see you when I'm talking through my computer. You and Mello, both in the back. Do you ever converse with the others?" L asked. Near twisted some hair in his fingers. "Well, me and Mello being the top two here don't really talk to others. Well we kinda talk to Matt…. But we feel that our social status is a useless thing." Near stated. "I was like that too. Because of that, look at me now." L said. Near gave a questioning look. "What being the world's greatest detective?" Near said. "Being lonely." L stated. Near went wide eyed. "I may be the best, but I'm all alone. The only person I have is Watari, but he is more of a father to me. I don't have any friends." L said looking down. Suddenly, a hand was on top of L's hand that was on his knee. He looked up to see Near in front of him. "Then let me be your friend." Near said. L looked surprised, but then suddenly Near pulled him into a hug. L closed his eyes then hugged him back. "Alright Near…."

"We can be friends."

Thanks for reading, I got the idea from when I found out that L was lying about Light being his first friend :D


End file.
